One Night Only
by prsweetie
Summary: They know they can't be together. Too many obligations and obstacles have torn them apart, but they need to be together just one last time. RandyOC TWO SHOT
1. Gaby's POV

_A/N: As always, life imitating art can be a powerful thing. This is a two-shot based on a recent conversation/event that I have had. The female lead is an OC. It's not my longest story but I really don't think I need to have a whole lot of length to get the point across. _

* * *

I don't know how this happened, I really don't. One minute, he's here, trying to catch up on old times and making sure I'm surviving, the next we're having a few drinks at the bar across the way, and now we're here. Where we always end up.

In each other's arms.

He's sleeping peacefully beside me. His chest rising in a pattern only I know. Or I used to be the only woman who knew the inside of Randy Orton. That's all changed.

He's so innocent when he sleeps. So untouched and perfect.

Content.

Life for him is anything but, and from the sounds of it today, it's only managed to get crazier since I last spoke to him.

We had a nice conversation at the bar. I told him about the real estate office I opened up, trying to be my own boss.

He asks me if there's anyone.

I tell him no.

How can there be anyone else when he is the one?

He got a little tipsy. Who am I to judge? I can barely remember the number of drinks I had before we headed back up to my apartment. It'd been two years since we had seen each other. Since the last night on the floor of his townhouse.

His townhouse.

It used to be ours.

Now it's hers.

Our conversation was light. We both knew no amount of words would ever change anything between us. The times we hurt, the times we loved, the times we were us.

Randy and Gabriella.

We're not really much without the other person. Randy defines me, and in the depths of my heart, I know I define him too. But the fact of the matter is I've survived the past two years without him, I'm positive I can survive the next twenty.

Tonight changes nothing. After it's all said and done, we can't be together. I know this. He knows this. But it doesn't make the sting in my heart go away.

I don't understand his wrestling. I don't like it and I never will.

He understands.

He can't live without it. It's in his blood.

I understand.

I climb out of bed, quiet not to wake him. He's so peaceful when he sleeps, but the fact of the matter is I don't think I could walk away if he were to look at me with those baby blues.

I have to leave. I have to let go. I've spent the past two years trying to let go, and God help me, I hope last night is the final closure we both need.

It's funny because I know we will always need each other. I need him like I need air. I'm in his soul. He is my heart.

I pick up my jeans and sweater, casually spread across my bedroom and head towards the bathroom. My hair is tousled, my makeup is smeared. All from the night of lovemaking I have just experienced.

I haven't made love in two years, it was nice.

I try to clean myself up, make myself presentable to the Saint Louis public. The tears threaten my eyes, but I have to hold them back. I have to be strong. I have to let him go.

The warmth of my bedroom soothes me after the cold dampness of the bathroom. I pick up my purse and look over at him, sleeping so peacefully.

My Randy.

He'll always be my Randy.

And I'll always be his Gaby.

The tears that were merely a threat spill over now. This is harder than I thought. Leaving your heart behind is never easy.

I have the urge to crawl back underneath the covers with him and snuggle into oblivion.

Forget about his wife and his unborn child. He thinks I don't know, but I saw his sister the other week in the store and she let it slip that he would be a father. That's when it really hit me: us is not a reality anymore.

I walk over to the bed and smile at the love of my life. My soulmate. My heart.

"I love you Randy."

I whisper it so softly; I know he can't hear me. I needed to say it one last time, before I can let go and move on.

Before I leave, I lean against the frame of the door for support, cursing myself for wanting to go back. The noise behind me startles my thoughts.

It's his footsteps. My heart stops and I turn slowly, face the man I'm about to leave for the last time.

"I love you Gaby."

I smile softly; another tear slips down my cheek. He knows we can't be together just like I know it. It tears us both apart. He knows it has to be this way.

A strange happiness contents my body as I walk away forever.


	2. Randy's POV

I'm trying to figure out how everything went down. How I ended up in her bed. I came here with one thing on my mind, to ask her how she had been since the night that she walked out of my apartment, saying she couldn't take the rumors and the road anymore.

Turns out that's not all I came for.

I never allowed myself to believe that I still wanted her. Still ached for her. That the smell of her perfume didn't creep into my soul. I'm Randy Fucking Orton; nothing is supposed to phase me.

But it's hard to deny your soulmate.

Our problems were never about love. Hell, we have enough love to fill the God damn Grand Canyon and then some. She was the first woman to ever love me despite my hang-ups and temper tantrums.

John often sees me staring off into space. He doesn't even ask me what I'm thinking about, or should I say whom.

He tells me that it would never work.

That I have Samantha.

That she couldn't handle this business.

But he's wrong.

John's not wrong about much, but this he's wrong about it. I was the problem. Not my business, just me. She stopped trusting me. It's funny because I trust her with my heart, my soul and my life. But she was smart enough to know that too many lonely nights and opportunities were going to be too much after awhile.

I often think about the day in my apartment as the worst day of my life. The day I saw standing in our home with tears in her eyes, looking like a beautiful broken angel. The light went out in her eyes.

And in my life.

I can't deny what I did. She saw first hand for herself. She was willing to give up everything for me and I couldn't even stay faithful to her.

Gaby's an angel. She has so much going for her. This real estate thing that she just goes on and on about. She loves it. She loves it a lot. She has new friends and she's also has him.

She tried to deny that she was seeing anyone, but who is she kidding. This is me. I begged Mom to tell me all about him. His name is Mark. He's an accountant, if you believe that. She sure does have a variety in taste, I will give her that.

I have come to realize that I am the problem and I have been the problem all along. Lord knows I'd give Gaby my last breath. I'd die for her but I just can't seem to give up this lifestyle. I try to do right Sam but everyone knows it's only a matter of time before someone else invades my hotel bed.

This life is who I am. It defines me almost as much as she does. And I'd rather never see her again then to have her look at me the way she did that night. She's too good for me.

We drank too much at the bar, not that I can blame this on alcohol. I won't blame this on anything. It's destiny. Destined for eternity. Too fucking bad we have to be destined from afar.

I don't think I've ever felt so much emotion in my entire life than I have tonight. Her skin was soft, her kisses were passionate, the love we made will forever be etched n my mind. It will get me through the days.

It will get me through a life without her.

I feel her stir awake, she looks at me and I pretend to sleep. Maybe if I pretend to sleep, she'll stay with me. Maybe we can just run away and be together forever.

I need her like I need oxygen. I feel part of my heart leave the bed as she gets up and goes to the bathroom. I know this is it. Last night was the final nail in the Randy and Gaby coffin. We can't be together; it's the terrible reality that's been my life for the past two years.

I feel tears sting my eyes like needles, I will myself not to cry. I can't cry about this. I just had the most amazing night of my life and now it's over.

She walks over to me; I can sense that she has been crying. I know her so well, I can feel her everything. I want to reach out and grab her. I wan to make love to her. God damn I want to be with her so it hurts.

I hear her whisper that she loves me.

I thought I was going to lose it. I wanted to say something but my heart stopped and I couldn't find the words. She walks out of the room; I know I have to tell her. I have to tell I still love her.

I need to see her face one last time.

I jump out of bed and throw on my boxers, following her to the front door. She's leaning against it crying.

It's hard for her too. Walking away is never easy. She senses me. Soulmates tend to do that.

I smile. At least I try to. It's hard to smile right now. It's hard to do anything when your heart is being ripped out of your chest once again and walking out of your life.

"I love you Gaby."

She smiles. She needed that just as much as I did. I see a faint nod and then she leaves. She walks out my life forever.


End file.
